It all Starts in a Coffee Shop
by FlowingSilverDreams
Summary: There's a place where everything starts right? Well, in this case it all starts in a coffee shop. When the Takahashi's move into town, Kagome is surprisingly curious. Meeting the youngest one certainly has her flustered- and how will she cope with his popularity and melting smile?
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

_Tips and a __Cinnamon Dolce Latte_

**-X-X-X-X- Hello! This is my comeback. I left the site for a while, but I'm back now and my mind is full of ideas. I was previously known as TsukariTheDemonCat, and I had three fan fictions which I deleted myself when I took a break. I wish I still have them but sadly, I don't. It's okay though, because now I'm here with my next story, so enjoy! -X-X-X-X-**

~X~X~X~X~

Kagome Higurashi sighed as she dropped ten cents into her tip jar. It was a small amount, but she reminded herself that every penny counts.

Someone walked by her and dropped a five dollar bill in her jar. Kagome gasped startled and looked up to see her best friend Sango Mitsoyu making a Frappuccino.

"Sango!" she squealed, thrusting the dollar bill back towards her friend. "I can't take your money! Take it back!"

Sango just laughed as she added whip cream to the top of the Frappuccino. "Don't worry about it! We get paid today, remember? Besides Kags, you totally earned it."

"But-" Kagome tried to protest but Sango cut her off.

"But nothing. Close your mouth, you'll start drooling." Sango went back to the counter and handed the Frappuccino to a customer and began taking the next order.

Kagome shook her head in defeat. Sango and Kagome both worked at the Crazy Cup Coffee shop, and Sango was always helping her out like this.

Sango was the greatest friend Kagome could ever hope for. They had met in the local park one day when they were both in third grade. Sango had stuck up for Kagome when some fifth graders were picking on her and they became friends almost immediately. Kagome still remembered that day…

~X~X~FLASHBACK~X~X~

"_Haha! Kagome doesn't have a dad! Haha!" _

"_Stop it! I do too have a daddy! He'll come to get me after work, you'll see!" Kagome started to cry knowing that wasn't true. Her dad had left before she was born, and there was no way he'd come back just because she willed him too. _

"_Hey! Why don't you go pick on someone your own size?" another girl with dark brown hair walked up to the bullies looking them right in the eyes. "Do you feel better knowing that you've caused a small girl to cry? I bet you don't even have a mommy." _

_The leader of the group, Koga glared. "How do you know that..?"_

"_I can just tell. Only someone with insecurities would be low enough to pick on someone else for their own enjoyment." Sango stated matter-of-factly. _

_Koga stood there speechless. He growled angrily and motioned for him and his gang to leave the park. _

_When they were gone Kagome turned to Sango, her sadness momentarily forgotten. "That was… amazing!" Kagome jumped up and down excitedly._

"_Really?" Sango looked at Kagome for a second. "I… I don't have a daddy either…"_

_Kagome's face melted. "I'm s-sorry…" Kagome thought for a moment and her face lit up. "I have an idea! Why don't we not have daddies together!" _

_Sango stood there in shock. "Okay… Yeah!"_

_Thus began their long friendship._

~X~X~END OF FLASHBACK~X~X~

"Hello! Earth to Kagome?" Kagome was pulled out of her thoughts by Sango's ushered hand waving in front of her.

"Wha- Oh! Sorry!" Kagome jumped, suddenly alert.

"I need two hot chocolates and a banana-mango smoothie." Sango ordered.

"I'm on it." Kagome was blending bananas when the one and only Kikyo Satoru came into the coffee shop.

Kikyo had been Kagome's bitter rival since who knows when. Despite their similar appearances, they were nothing alike. Kikyo got everything she wanted, being the daughter of a very rich executive, whereas Kagome had to work hard for anything she wanted. It made a huge difference in their personalities.

Kikyo walked over to the counter with her eyes glued to her phone and her mouth rambling about the latest gossip. Yura, Kikyo's best friend was "Yeah-ing" and "A-huh-ing" at every queue while fiddling with her hair.

When it was her turn to order, Kikyo finally looked up at Sango and smirked. "I want a Cinnamon Dolce Latte using non-fat milk and no whip cream. Think you can remember that Snagot?" Kikyo asked innocently.

"Of course your majesty. Wouldn't want to make you any fatter," Sango retorted, wiping the grin off Kikyo's face.

Kagome snickered receiving a glare from Kikyo who then returned to her phone. What she said next got Kagome's attention. "Yura, did you hear about the new family who moved here? There are two brothers; one's an adult but the other… He's our age and he's supposedly really hot!" Kikyo fanned herself. "I've made it my life's ambition to make him my boyfriend."

"Don't you already have a boyfriend?" Yura asked in a dull voice as Kagome handed Kikyo her latte.

"Not for long. Here," Kikyo threw Kagome a ten dollar bill. "Keep the change. You need it." Kikyo gave her a wicked smile as she left the coffee shop.

"Uhg. She's the last person I'd want to get a tip from." Kagome complained. "Have you heard anything about the new family that moved here?" she was curios.

"Nothing other than that their last name is Takahashi and that one of the sons is going to our school. Why do you ask?" Sango answered raising an eyebrow.

"No reason… No reason at all."

~X~X~X~X~

**-X-X-X-X- What did you think? Should I continue? Please review! I'd love to know what you think. If I get enough feedback I'll continue, 'cause I've got some ideas of where this might go… Have a nice day!-X-X-X-X-**

**Preview of Chapter 2:**

_Kagome wasn't really paying attention to who she was taking orders from; she was on autopilot. "Next order?" she asked without looking up from the computer/register._

_"Can I order a super cute employee with beautiful raven hair?" a deep voice asked._

_"Sure thin- Wait what!"_

**Review!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

_Silver Haired Charmer_

**-X-X-X-X- Yay, I'm back! *Does a little dance* Before I forget I want to thank all of you who reviewed and/or favorited this story. I'm excited to present you with the next chapter of 'It all Starts in a Coffee Shop', so before I lose your interest I'm going to stop talking and let you read. Enjoy! –X-X-X-X-**

~X~X~X~X~

When Kagome arrived at Kushimitama High School on the first day of her senior year, she could tell it was going to be hectic. There were papers on the floors, and people laughing and screaming. Kagome swore she even saw someone crying.

Out of all of this, the biggest commotion was about the new student who would be in her grade. Everyone wanted to meet the supposed "Hottie."

Kagome shook her head in disgust. The way people idolize others. It was obnoxious really.

"Hey Kagome, wait up!" Sango called from down the hallway, sprinting to catch up. "I almost thought you wouldn't show up for school today,"

"Really? Why wouldn't I?" Kagome asked confused.

"Because you'll soon have to face Hojo." Sango teased. Hojo was a boy in her grade who had been trying to go out with Kagome for years. He was really sweet and he always showered Kagome with lots of nice gifts, but he just wasn't her type. She had been politely refusing all of his dates and yet he never gave up. Sango thought he was hard-headed, and Kagome was just plain annoyed with his persistence.

"I can deal with him." Kagome said with finality as she headed into her first class.

~X~X~X~X~

Kagome stood in the lunch line day dreaming. Okay, she wasn't really day dreaming, but it's fair enough to say she was somewhere in space.

From what Kagome had gathered, the Takahashi son who would be in her grade was named InuYasha and he would be starting school here tomorrow. Not that it was important of anything, but it was nice to be "In the know."

Kagome laughed at her own thoughts as she grabbed a salad, paid for her lunch, and headed to her lunch table. Kagome and her friends had claimed the lunch table next to the window all four years of high school, including this one. They were never questioned because frankly, a lot of people were intimidated by her group of friends.

Already sitting at the table was Sango and Miroku Kenchi, Sango's crush since forever. Miroku had a red slap mark on his face leading Kagome to suspect his "cursed" hands had wondered.

Miroku stood up and clasped Kagome's hands as soon as she had set her lunch down. "Ah, Kagome! It's so nice to lay my eyes upon you once more. I can't even remember the last time I saw you; was it not a year ago?"

Kagome's eyes narrowed. "I saw you at the party last week, Miroku. Now let go of my hands before you earn yourself another slap."

Miroku grinned sheepishly letting go of Kagome and sitting down once more. "It would be worth it my dear friend,"

Sango shot him a glare. She closed her eyes and silently counted to ten. That "monk" would be the end of her! "Anyways, how has your morning been Kagome?" Sango asked, jogging her friend out of her dream state.

"My morning? Um, well there's been no sign of Hojo so I guess everything's okay." As soon as the words left her mouth, none other than Hojo walked into the lunch room. "I spoke too soon." Kagome ducked underneath the lunch table. "Act normal! I'm not here!"

Sango and Miroku glanced at each other sharing a knowing smile. "Sure thing Kaggie!"

Miroku and Sango had a normal conversation while they continued to eat their lunch for a few minutes before Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "Is he gone!" Kagome asked in a hushed but harsh whisper.

"I think so…" Sango whispered looking around. "Coast clear; you can come up now."

"Few! I thought I was a goner!" Kagome took a sip of her juice at ease now that her admirer was gone.

"Uh… Kagome," Miroku warned as Hojo ran back into the room. It took him a moment, but he spotted Kagome and headed in her direction, a smile appearing on his face.

"…" Kagome didn't get the chance to respond.

"Kagome! I've been waiting to see you all day! How was your summer? I didn't see you? How are you?" Hojo asked coming up behind Kagome. Kagome inwardly winced.

Sango stifled a laugh. How she enjoyed these moments!

Kagome turned around in her seat slowly. Pressing her lips together she forced a smile. "I'm doing fine Hojo; how are you?"

"I'm doing great, thanks for asking!" Hojo brightened even more as he sat down next to Kagome. "I know it's the beginning of the school year and things are kind of crazy, but I was wondering if you were doing anything on Friday night. We could go see a movie, if you aren't busy that is," Hojo asked blushing lightly and scratching his head.

_Crazy is right,_ Kagome thought. "Sorry Hojo but I'm busy on Friday, can I take a rain check?" Kagome smiled sweetly.

"Sure. There's always next week!" With Hojo walked off waving and smiling as he went.

"Good he's finally gone!" Kagome let out a breath she didn't know she had been holding.

Sango and Miroku shook their heads. This would be a long year.

~X~X~X~X~

Later that day, Kagome and Sango were once again working in the Crazy Cup Coffee Shop. They had lost count of how many Frappuccino's and Mocha's they had made already that day. It was amazing how many people craved coffee! No surprise though since it was addicting. Plus it was mostly the same people coming in all the time.

Today though, was particularly uninteresting. That was until a completely and utterly gorgeous man walked up to the counter.

Kagome wasn't really paying attention to who she was taking orders from; she was on autopilot. "Next order?" she asked without looking up from the computer/register.

"Can I order a super cute employee with beautiful raven hair?" a deep voice asked.

"Sure thin- Wait what!" Kagome looked up startled. Standing in front of her was a guy who had the looks of a god. He had long silver hair that went past his waist and two dog ears on the top of his head. Kagome had the strong impulse to touch them.

"I said, can I order a super cute employee with beautiful raven hair," he repeated, a smile playing at his lips.

Kagome's cheeks turned crimson as she tried to recover herself. "Um, I don't- what kind of- uh…" Kagome was completely flustered by his good looks and charm she could barely speak.

The man chuckled lightly as Sango came to the rescue. "I'm sorry sir; you'll have to excuse my friend. Can I take your order? There's a bit of a line," Sango gestured to the small line forming as she gently pushed Kagome to the side.

"Okay. I'll have an Iced Caramel Macchiato with 2% milk."

"Is that all?" Sango rang it up on the cash register.

"Yep." The man replied his gaze wandering back to Kagome, who was once more dwelling in her own thoughts, a blush still evident on her cheeks.

"It'll be a minute, so if you could please step to the side so someone else can order," Sango suggested as she waved her hand in front of Kagome's face and swiped the man's credit card. "Kagome. Kagome! Wake up! I need an Iced Caramel Macchiato!"

"Oh, I'm so sorry Sango! I didn't mean to- I'm on it." Kagome stuttered, aware that the man was still watching her.

_So her name is Kagome, _the man thought. _Duh! She's had a name tag on the whole time! _He shook his head at his own stupidity.

Kagome quickly made his Macchiato, being careful not to make a further fool of herself. She finished and handed it to the man. "Here's your drink. I'm sorry about earlier. I don't know what came over me."

"No problem sweetheart. I'll see you around," the man saluted and walked away.

Kagome stood there looking after him for a moment until she had to make an Iced Peppermint White Chocolate Mocha. She sincerely hoped to see him around. Of course, she didn't know just who "he" was. But she would sooner than she thought…

~X~X~X~X~

**-X-X-X-X- How was that? A little longer than I usually make my chapters, so I'm a little proud of myself. I'm not going to kid myself by thinking that you don't know who "that man" is. Who else in InuYasha has silver hair AND dog ears on his head other than InuYasha himself? NO ONE! So if you thought that was Koga or something… You need to stare at a picture of InuYasha for an hour. I'll try to update quickly, but my schedule is a little erratic so I can't guarantee it. Please review! The more the reviews, the more motivated I will be to update faster! Love ya'll! -X-X-X-X-**

**Preview of Chapter 3:**

_Kikyo glared. "You're just jealous Kagome because I'm going to snatch InuYasha from you. It's so obvious you like him, it's pathetic."_

"_Is that a challenge Kikyo," Kagome asked darkly._

_Kikyo smiled lightly. "Now it is."_

**Review!**


	3. Chapter 3

Chapter 3

_A Challenge _

**-X-X-X-X- Hey everyone, I'm so sorry it's taken so long to update. I just got back from a really long camping trip so I haven't had the time to write. But enough about that; it's time for the next chapter so here it is. -X-X-X-X-**

~X~X~X~X~

"What was up with you yesterday? I mean sure, I'll admit the guy was a model, but you were so out of it Kagome. Are you suddenly afraid of beautiful guys!" Sango questioned as they walked into the school building.

"No! Of course not! I don't know I just… There was a weird connection I guess… He threw me off guard. That's all." Kagome said, trying to sound persuasive, but truthfully she wasn't really sure what happened.

They continued through the building in silence. When they reached the hallway with their lockers, they stopped dead in their tracks; there was a huge crowd in front of Kagome's locker.

It took them a moment but they realized the crowd was surrounding two people. They stood there dumbfounded.

"Hey! Sango, Kagome!" a voice shouted from inside the mass of people. Immediately the crowd parted revealing Miroku and another guy in the center of the circle. Kagome and Sango walked forward slowly, eyeing the other students around them whose attention was on Miroku and someone else.

"Sango and Kagome, I would like you to meet my new pal InuYasha Takahashi. I'm not sure if you heard, but he just moved here and will be in our grade." Miroku gestured to the person beside him.

Kagome had stopped listening after "Takahashi". Before her stood the god-like guy who had flustered her at the coffee shop only yesterday afternoon. The "famous" Takahashi son had been flirting with her last night and she had a made a complete fool out of herself. She felt like an idiot.

"It's nice to see you again Kagome. I didn't know we would be in school together," InuYasha greeted smiling down at her; he was a good head taller than Kagome. Kagome smiled shyly, not meeting his gaze; she was so embarrassed from her behavior the day before.

"So the highly anticipated Takahashi dude was the one who embarrassed my poor friend? That's unexpected." Sango remarked. "I'm Sango Mitsoyu; pleased to meet you." Sango introduced shaking InuYasha's hand. "This is Kagome Higurashi." Sango gestured to Kagome who had final composed herself.

"It's nice to meet you," Kagome stated also shaking InuYasha's hand.

"Again," InuYasha added smirking. He earned a small blush from Kagome and a groan from the girls in the crowd.

"Miroku, how do you know InuYasha?" Sango asked sensing her friend's discomfort.

"Oh, remember the camp I went to in July? InuYasha and I ruled that camp! We're best buds," Miroku explained.

"Yeah, that camp was crap until we showed up." InuYasha agreed.

BRING, BRING!

"Shoot! We're gonna be late!" Kagome shouted dashing to her locker and furiously pushing people out of the way. The crowd dispersed immediately, running off in different directions.

"I'll see you guys later. I've gotta run!" InuYasha waved and left for class.

Miroku turned to Sango and kissed her on the cheek. "I will see you at lunch my dearest Sango," with that he ran down the hallway leaving a stunned and red-faced Sango.

"Come on Sango, think about it class we're late!" Kagome screeched, dragging Sango to class.

~X~X~X~X~

Kagome was honestly annoyed. Her peaceful lunch table that had always been for her and her friends only had suddenly turned into a popular hotspot. Why; InuYasha had drawn all the cheerleaders and the whole football team to their table. She barely had enough space to breathe, let alone eat her lunch.

The girls and guys awed as InuYasha flexed his tone muscles. Kikyo asked if she could feel his arm and squealed when InuYasha obliged. Sango sat next to Kagome narrowing her eyes at Miroku who was flirting with all of the cheerleaders, taking advantage of his new-found popularity.

When Kikyo asked about InuYasha's abs, Kagome couldn't take it anymore. "ENOUGH ALREADY!" she yelled angrily, making the entire cafeteria turn their attention to Kagome. Kikyo jumped and InuYasha raised his eyebrows at her. "This is our table! Do you understand that, Takahashi! Sango, Miroku and I! You are welcome to sit here as long as your freaky cheerleaders and football team go back to their seats. Otherwise you can leave. Your choice." Kagome yelled letting her steam out. "I will not wipe anymore cheerleader drool off my shirt."

InuYasha stared at her for a moment, comprehending what she said then turning to his friends. "She's right. This is their table. Let's go over there." InuYasha finally said pointing to a table across the room.

Grumbling complaints, everyone who didn't belong at the table moved. InuYasha was the last to go. He gave Kagome a strange look and as he walked past her, she heard him mumble something along the lines of, "Feisty…"

She spun around to see him smiling lightly. Why did her breath catch in her throat?

"I'm so glad that's over," Sango commented, relieved. "Hey, Miroku where are you going?" Sango asked suspiciously.

"To give that blonde cheerleader my number…" Miroku answered nervously.

"Uhg! So you're going to go join the popular crowd! Talk about loyalty!" Sango shouted angrily.

"Now Sango, I could never leave you. I merely wish to see if InuYasha has all he needs seeing as I've been assigned to help him fit in." Miroku reassured a fuming Sango.

"He's fitting in fine." Kagome retorted shooting a glare across the room where Kikyo was practically sitting on InuYasha's lap.

Sango nodded slowly. "Right you are, Kagome. Right you are…"

~X~X~X~X~

"I never thought I'd be so happy to be here." Kagome commented as she whipped up an Espresso.

"Watch what you say," Sango pointed to the shop entrance where Kikyo and Yura were entering. Kagome groaned as she positioned herself in front of the cash register.

"And guess what he said!" Kikyo asked expectantly.

"What do you think I'd look like with red hair?" Yura wondered aloud causing Kikyo to scream in frustration.

"Aren't you listening to me! Guess what InuYasha said!" Kikyo asked again.

"What did he say..?" Yura was so obviously uninterested.

"He said he was single! You know what that means; I can date him!"

Kagome coughed lightly. Kikyo finally realized she should order. "I'm in the mood for an Iced Chai Tea Latte. Oh, and remember to use non-fat milk."

"Yep." Kagome turned to Sango smirking. "Remember non-fat milk Sango; wouldn't want to put a costumer in jeopardy of getting calories."

Sango stifled a laugh while Kikyo glared. "You're just jealous Kagome because I'm going to snatch InuYasha from you. It's so obvious you like him, it's pathetic."

"Is that a challenge Kikyo," Kagome asked darkly. Even though Kagome barely knew InuYasha and she didn't actually care about his "love life", it was a chance to one-up Kikyo; who would pass that up!

Kikyo smiled lightly. "Now it is."

Just then the door opened and Miroku walked in, followed closely by a laughing InuYasha.

"Speak of the devil," Sango muttered as they reached the counter.

"My lovely flower Sango, why don't you look pleased to see me? Have I done something wrong?" Miroku asked casually walking to the door that led to behind the counter.

"Out! Employee's only and- I'm not your flower!" Sango reprimanded pointing to the other side of the counter.

"But of course you are Sango; you always will be." Miroku winked as he returned to InuYasha's side.

Sango blushed a deep crimson and Kikyo gagged. "That's the worst pick up line I've ever heard." Kikyo drawled. "I'm still waiting for my Latte," Kikyo said expectantly.

Kagome grimaced as she handed Kikyo the drink. "Have a nice day." Kagome replied curtly.

Kikyo snorted then turned to InuYasha. "So hot shot, wat'cha doin' later? We could go see a movie or something…" Kikyo suggested, shooting Kagome a triumphant look that was not missed by InuYasha.

He turned to fully face Kikyo. "Sorry, no can do Kikyo, I've already got plans."

"What! Are you rejecting me!" Kikyo demanded, her face burning with anger.

"It's not that complicated Kikyo; I simply already made plans." InuYasha shrugged, than winked at Kagome when Kikyo wasn't looking.

Kagome stifled a laugh. "Can I take your order?" Kagome asked, a small smile pulling at her lips.

InuYasha stared Kagome straight in the eyes. "Would I be able to order that super cute employee this time?"

"There was a first time!" Kikyo squealed.

Kagome giggled as she shook her head. "Sorry dog boy, I'm not that easy. Besides, after this morning… I doubt I'm even in your 'popular' league."

"But you'll always be in my league sweetheart." InuYasha smirked.

"Uhg! Let's go Yura!" Kikyo stomped out of the shop leaving Yura who was still imaging her hair in different colors. "YURA!"

"Oh, coming!" Yura ran after her "friend".

"Think what you want InuYasha, but there's a gap between you and I." Kagome replied, not breaking eye contact.

"For now…"

~X~X~X~X~

**-X-X-X-X- I'm finally done! It was actually going to be a much shorter chapter, but I got in a writing mood and kept going. I will give a cookie to anyone who can figure out what episode title I referenced to in the last sentence Kagome says. It's pretty easy, but whatever; you lovely people deserve cookies. Special thanks to the following people for your lovely reviews:**

**Breeluv**

**Seraphina Moon**

**ForeverxWeird**

**Rinon-chan**

**Your reviews made me smile, so for that you get not one, but TWO cookies! If anyone else wants TWO cookies, than REVIEW! Bye for now! -X-X-X-X- **

**Preview of Chapter 4:**

SORRY, NO PREVIEW YET. IT HASN'T BEEN WRITTEN. I WILL POST PREVIEW WHEN I HAVE IT. SORRY!

**Review!**


End file.
